


Semi-Automatic

by mydarkside (orphan_account)



Series: Destiel One-Shots, Drabbles, Etc [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, But not too much plot, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mydarkside
Summary: New to the town, Castiel was just going where the GPS was taking him. How was he supposed to know that it would take him to the worst part of the town and he would end up saving a man with gorgeous green eyes? And he certainly could never have predicted what a turn his day would take from then on.





	Semi-Automatic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing actual smut, so please bear with me.

 Dean glared at the two punks that held him against the wall. He had put up a good fight, but he was outnumbered by two to one. He could have won, but then a third one came from somewhere behind him and fucking tased him.

"What the fuck do you want Alaister." Dean spat out at the slimy man standing in front of him. Just the sight of him made him sick, but he made sure to not give away any sign of discomfort that he felt. There was no space for weakness in this part of town.

Alaister just smirked and stepped closer to him, making Dean involuntarily lean his head back. "You know what I want, Dean-o. Come work with us."

Dean grinded his teeth and looked at him with scorn. "Never." 

Alaister chuckled, like it was exactly what he was expecting. "Too bad." Dean prepared himself as Alaister pulled his hand back, ready to punch him, when they all heard the sound of a car approaching and froze. A car? In this part of the neighborhood?

The car stopped. Dean didn't bother to look at who it was or why they had stopped. The three men were distracted and that's all he needed. As Azazel- the guy on his left- loosened up the grip on his hand and Dean instantly slipped through it, throwing his hand towards Zachariah- the other guy- with all the force he had. Before Azazel could react, he slammed a knee right at his crotch and the man dropped down screaming. Dean kneeled down and took out the knife that he kept in his shoes and turned towards Alaister with contempt. But before he could even swing the knife, Zach caught him from behind and twisted his arm. Dean dropped the knife with a sharp yelp. He recovered quickly and threw another punch at him, the man being too slow to stop it. He broke his nose. Zach groaned in pain and fell down on the ground. Now that left Alaister.

And that's when Dean's luck ran out. Alaister was looking at everything amusedly. He had an evil smile on his face. Dean's eyes widened as he realized that Alaister had a knife in his hand, which he knew all too well that he was an expert at handling. There was no way Dean was getting out of there in one piece.

Dean was too distracted by Alaister and his knife that he didn't realize that the guy driving the car had gotten out. Dean head a loud smack, and Alaister fell down like a ragged doll. A man was now clearly in his sight, holding what looked like an iron rod in his hand. He was staring down at Alaister with wide eyes. He looked up at Dean with the same expression. The rod in his hands went limp and fell to the ground.

The sound seemed to wake both of them up. Dean immediately had the man pinned against his car, his arm on his neck to hold him there.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Dean growled at him. From so close, Dean could see his blue eyes, which were filled with fear and panic. He pushed him forcefully when he didn't reply.

"I- I'm Castiel." The man- Castiel- stammered in a gravelly voice. He had nice lips, Dean noticed. Before he could say anything, he heard a groan from behind him.  _Shit._

 _"_ Lucky for you, I'm in a hurry today." Dean looked around once, not letting go of Castiel. Seeing no other option, he pulled away and said, "get in the car."

"What?" Castiel squeaked, not moving from his position. Dean took out another knife from his other leg and pointed it the man. If possible, his eyes widened even more.

"Are you dead!?" Dean demanded. "I said. Get. In. The. Fucking. Car." Castiel jumped and quickly made to open the driver seat door. Another groan. This won't work.

"Not there. In the passenger seat." Castiel just stared at him until he shouted "now!" at him. The keys were already in the ignition. Dean threw open the door and jumped in, waiting impatiently for Castiel to get in. He would have left him there but he knew Alaister and his gang. He wouldn't wish what they would have done to the guy for his worst enemy. But seeing as though  _Alaister_ was his worst enemy, maybe he would.

As soon as the door closed, Dean pumped the gas and didn't leave his foot until the entire area was way out of sight. He kept checking the rearview and the sideview mirror though. You can never be too certain when it comes to Alaister. After 20 minutes of driving, Dean finally relaxed. Castiel shifted in his seat and Dean groaned. He had forgotten that the man was there.

"Who are you," Dean demanded in much the same time that he had earlier. Castiel visibly flinched.

"I- I told you. I'm Castiel."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah I got that. I meant you are you working for?"

When Castiel didn't reply, Dean glanced at him to find him squinting his eyes and looking at him in confusion. Dean glared menacingly at him. "Do you work for Crowley? You do, don't you!? What, now he thinks me freelancing for him isn't enough?"

Castiel's confusion just seemed to grow. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Dean scoffed. "You don't know want I'm talking about. Sure. You must be really good at your job for him to have given you a car."

"I- guess I am good at my job, but I don't know who this Crowley that you are talking about."

"You don't know Crowley?" Dean laughed incredulously. "You were in Southside and you don't know one of the biggest gang there?"

"Gang...?" Castiel sounded completely lost now. "Look I have no idea what you are talking about. I was just passing through and thought I could help. I'm sorry I did that. Can I please just go home now?" 

Dean laughed again. "Passing through? You are kidding me right!? No one just passes through unless you are a gang member."

"Do I  _look_ like a gang member to you?" Castiel snapped, and immediately shut up. Dean turned his head and glared at him coldly. 

Castiel was wearing a suit and a tan trenchcoat over it. He looked clean and presentable, except where his coat had been rumpled by Dean, and his hair looked unkempt. He was driving a fucking Mercedes, and from what Dean could see, he was wearing a Rolex. Didn't exactly scream gangster, but who knows. You can never take any chances. Especially not when it came to things like this.

"Well then  _Castiel_ , please explain to me what you were doing there." Dean turned his eyes back to the road.

"I really  _was_ passing through. I just moved here a couple of days ago and I don't know my way around yet. My GPS told me that it was the fastest way."

 "GPS?" Dean sneered. "You are telling me you were there because of fucking  _GPS?_ What are you, a dimwit!?"

When Castiel didn't say anything, Dean asked him,"where do you live?"

"W-why do you want to know?"

"Because we are going there."

"What?" Castiel gaped at him. "Why!?"

"Because I fucking said so!" Dean snapped, losing patience as the seconds passed.

"I'm not going to tell you where I live!" 

Directing another glare at him, Dean snarled, "I don't think you have a fucking choice here." He had put his knife down beside him while he was driving. He showed it to Castiel threateningly.

"Bu-but I saved your life!" Castiel spluttered.

"Yes thank you so much for that! I will forever be indebted to you." Dean said mockingly.

"You can't kill me! You'll never find out where I live if you do." Despite the brave words, the man was obviously scared shitless.

"I'll just take your license from your dead body. You know, that actually seems like a better idea."

"No!" Castiel practically shouted. "Look I- I'll tell you, just please don't kill me." He pleaded. He ranted out his address and Dean turned the car around.

"Just-" Castiel breath in, "-what do you want from me?" He asked quietly.

Dean considered telling him to just shut the fuck up but he figured the poor man deserved some answers. "At the moment I just need a place to hide out."

"From those men who were beating you up?" Castiel's eyes widened, like he might have said something wrong, but Dean just shrugged. Alaister had been after him for the past 2 years. He wanted Dean to torture people, to kill them, to become just like him. But hell if Dean would let him!

"Wouldn't they find you there?" Castiel asked.

Dean shrugged again. "None of them saw you. It's unlikely that they took your license plate number. I think we're safe for a while."

They lapsed into silence after that, and soon Dean pulled up in front of some expensive looking apartment building. Dean saw Castiel looking somewhere near the entrance stiffly. He followed his gaze, seeing a security guard, and immediately understood his plan. Dean turned in his seat and put a hand on Castiel's thigh, pressing it just firmly enough so that he could know who was in charge here.

"Don't even think about it." He said roughly. Castiel visibly recoiled from his touch, but Dean just held harder.

"I- I wasn't thinking anything."

Dean scoffed. "Don't try anything stupid. I can kill you both before you can even say 'help'."

Castiel gulped and simply nodded, the terror in his eyes quite evident. Good. If he is scared, he would be less trouble. He kept his hand there for a few more second, just to prove a point, before removing it and telling Castiel to come on.

The guard looked up as they approached. He nodded his head in greeting when he saw Castiel. "Mr. Novak."

"Hello Gadreel," Castiel said shakily.

"Are you okay?" Dean pressed closer to Castiel. Just a subtle reminder of what he would do if he messed up.

"I'm fine, thank you." Castiel gave him what could have been taken as a smile.

"And who is this man with you?" Now Gadreel looked suspicious. That wouldn't do.

Dean gave him a wide grin and threw his arm around Castiel's shoulders. "I'm his friend, Dean. I don't think Cas here is a huge fan of my driving. He got a little car sick, right Cas?" Dean chuckled heartily.

"Yes, that's right." Cas smiled again, this one better than the previous one.

Gadreel eyed both of them suspiciously but just nodded. Dean's arm still around him, Cas punched in the numbers to open the door and they went in together.

Once they stepped inside the lift, Dean whispered gruffly into Cas' ear," You are a terrible actor. You'll have to try better next time." Cas shivered and tried to step away from Dean's hold, but he held on tight.

Cas used a different password to get inside his apartment. It was only when the door was locked that Dean let go of Cas, who stepped away from him immediately.

"Nice place," Dean commented, humming his approval. He removed his jacket and flopped it on the floor.

"How long are you going to stay here?"

Dean shrugged. "Don't know."

Cas stared at him. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"It means that I don't fucking know," Dean replied without much contempt. "I'll leave once I get the 'all clear' from my brother."

"And how long will it take?"

Dean shrugged again. "Could be a few hours. Few days. Like I said, I don't know."

"A few  _days?"_  Cas gaped.

Dean turned towards him and glared. "You got a problem with that?"

Cas seemed to remember the knife, which Dean had hidden in his waistband. "N-no problem," he said in a feeble voice.

Dean grinned. "Good. Now! Do you have any food?"

As soon as Dean turned around, Cas swiftly got hold of knife's hilt and pulled it out. Dean didn't move. "I gotta give it to you man, you are fast."

"You need to leave," Cas said, his voice shaky. Dean turned around, not in any hurry, and smirked at the man. He was holding Dean's knife in both hands, pointed towards him. Despite his brave face, his hands were quivering slightly. He took a step forward, and Cas took one backward.

"No can do." Another step.

"Why not? Those people don't know where you are. You can go somewhere else and hide." Cas took another step back.

Dean shook his head "Alaister has his men everywhere. They'd find me if I'm out for too long."

One more step and Cas' back was pressed against the wall, Dean hovering not too far away from him.

"Plus, you don't want me to leave, do you?" Dean took another step into Cas' personal space.

Cas' eyes widened and he gulped. "Of course I want you to leave." The knife was shaking in his hands now.

"Come on don't lie to me Cas. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you have been staring at me." Cas' face turned red but he didn't look away from Dean. "Aw, don't be embarrassed. I know I am a very attractive man." Dean gave Cas a once over before settling his eyes on his. "And God help me, so are you," he said in a low voice.

Cas shivered, but Dean doubted it was from cold. He took one last step, putting his hands on either side of Cas' head, the only space between them being where Cas held the knife. "S-stop," Cas stuttered, but his eyes were dark with anticipation.

"You don't want me to stop." Dean brought his nose near Cas' ears and inhaled deeply. Cas' breath faltered and he dropped the knife. Dean immediately closed the distance between them and pressed their bodies together. Cas was already half hard. Cas gasped as he felt Dean's own erection against his thigh. Dean smirked. He brought his mouth down towards Cas' neck and started sucking it. It brought another gasp out of his beautiful mouth. Cas grabbed his arms, not pulling in, but not pushing away either. Oh, the poor man. He still believed he could resist Dean. Dean bit down hard, and quickly soothed the pain with his tongue, bringing out an involuntary moan out of the man. His grip on Dean's arms tightened almost painfully, but Dean didn't care. He grinded his groin with Cas' and he just lost it. He pulled at Dean's arms forcefully and humped his hips in response to him, looking almost relieved. Dean chuckled and grinned smugly when Cas crashed their lips together and started kissing him frantically.

Dean gripped Cas' hips and pinned him there, and took control of their kiss. Cas struggled to get the control back but gave up eventually. Cas groaned as Dean shoved him against the wall and pushed his tongue inside Cas' mouth. Dean pressed his other hand on Cas' crotch and almost moaned because of how hard he felt. Cas desperately tried to move his hips but Dean didn't relent his hold over him. 

Dean finally pulled back. Cas whined at the lost contact. Dean gulped at the sight of him.  _Jesus Christ._ Cas' hair was completely rumpled, as were his clothes. He was looking at Dean with desperate, hooded eyes. His lips were parted- slick with saliva- and had swollen because of how hard they were kissing. A hickey had already started to form on his neck, and he was breathing so hard Dean could feel his every inhale and exhale.

Dean's eyes darkened at the sight and he growled lowly, "Bed. Now." Cas' eyes widened before he nodded and practically ran towards his bedroom. Dean took a moment to appreciate his ass and then followed after him just as hurriedly.

Once inside, Cas looked at him uncertainly. "Strip," Dean commanded. Cas was quick in removing his clothing, despite the excessive layers. Dean watched him hungrily as each layer was removed. His mouth watered just at the sight of him. To think that he was all his. "Underwear too," Dean said when Cas made no move to remove it. He hesitated just a second before discarding it. Dean almost groaned at the sight of his erection. Cas' dick was so red and hard it looked like it could burst any second. Pre-cum was already oozing out of the head. His cock twitched under Dean's gaze. Then Dean really did groan. His own dick twitched in his pants. He rubbed a hand against it, providing it with some friction. He looked up at Cas to see him as red as his dick.

"You have all the supplies we need?" Dean asked roughly.

Cas gulped and nodded. "Bathroom."

"Lie on the bed," Dean told him. After a second thought, he added with a smirk, "And don't touch yourself." Dean didn't wait to see if he followed the instructions because he was sure that he did. He found a box of condoms and a bottle of strawberry-flavored lube, and rushed back into the bedroom. Cas was lying on his back, just like he had been told to. His eyes were closed and his hands were clenched in a tight fist, probably to stop from touching himself. He had gone a little softer, but not much. Dean stood there for a few seconds, taking the time to admire Cas as he just lay there for waiting for Dean. 

Cas opened his eyes when he heard Dean come in and looked at him with apparent earnestness but irresolution. Dean kicked off his shoes and quickly shed his shirt and undershirt, feeling impatient. He didn't give Cas much of an opportunity to ogle at him before he was on him.

Dean kissed him deep and then moved on to his neck, sucking hard. He didn't spend too much time there, descending to his well-muscled chest. He took a nipple in his mouth and massaged it with his tongue. Cas let out a pleasured moan and jolted his hips up but Dean immediately held them down, forbidding any movement. He gave the same treatment to the second nipple, and once he was satisfied, me moved further down, trailing his tongue along the way.

Cas was struggling against his hands in need for some friction but Dean won't relent. Just before he reached his cock, he looked up. Cas' chest was heaving up and down and he beheld Dean with dark, aroused eyes. He looked like he would do about anything to get Dean's mouth on him.

"D-Dean." Dean's breath hitched when he heard Cas moan his name so roughly. Not being able to hold himself anymore, he took Cas' member in his mouth. Cas gasped loudly, struggling against Dean's fingers. He gripped Dean's hair and pulling tightly, making Dean groan appreciatively. Cas gasped again.

Dean dipped down slowly, teasing Cas a little with his tongue. Once his entire cock was in his mouth, Dean briskly pulled back again, leaving only the head in his mouth, and then repeated the motion multiple times until Cas was gasping for breath and looked like he was going to explode. Just when his grip on Dean's hair got extra tight, Dean pulled away completely. He didn't want Cas to come just yet.

Cas whimpered, looking completely out of it. He stared at Dean, his eyes wide and intoxicated.

"Wha- why di- why did you stop?" He panted.

"Can't have you coming so soon sweetheart. What fun would that be?" He winked at Cas who just glared at him half-heartedly, still so fucking turned on.

Dean grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed a good amount of it into his fingers. He rubbed in fingers together, looked Cas right in his eyes, and shoved a finger inside him with a warning. Cas threw his head back and closed his eyes, groaning loudly. Dean climbed up, continuing stretching him, and devoured Cas' face. Cas reading opened up for him kissed him back just as heatedly.

Dean added another finger. Cas immediately clenched at the added intrusion.  _Fuck._

"You need to relax, babe," Dean said, kissing him again, this time gentler and slower. Soon Cas relaxed enough for Dean to move his fingers again, slowly. Dean kept kissing him as he scissored him open. Dean added another finger to make sure he could take him.

Dean knew he hit Cas' prostate when he suddenly jerked up, any sound that would come out of his mouth swallowed by Dean. Dean smirked and hit the spot again. And again. And again, until Cas was a whimpering mess underneath him.

Dean removed his fingers, removed his pants and boxers in record time, and imaptiently wrapped a condom around his leaking arousal. He looked down to see Cas stroking himself urgently. He swatted his hand away and glared down at him.

"No touching yourself," he growled, and Cas whined. A mischievous gleam came across his eyes and he grinned evilly. "You know Cassie, you have been a very bad boy. You need to be punished." Cas looked up at him with wide eyes, lips parted open. Fuck he was gorgeous. "You'll come untouched." Cas' eyes widened even more, if that was even possible.

"No- no I can't do that.  _Please_ Dean." Dean shuddered slightly but shook his head. "You can and you will." Cas whimpered and almost as if he were unable to stop, his hand started moving towards his groin, but before it could reach its destination, Dean slapped it away.

"I guess I don't have any other option." Dean looked around and found exactly what he was looking for. Keeping one eye on Cas, he quickly grabbed the discarded tie from the floor. Cas' breath caught as he realised what Dean was doing and his eyes darkened with anticipation.

Cas let him tie his hands to the headboard with little protest. Dean made sure that it was tight enough that Cas' hands won't slip through the silk tie, but not so tight that it would block the blood. He looked so fucking  _perfect_ all tied up and waiting for him.

Dean spread lube over his dick and positioned himself. He looked at Cas for confirmation, before he sinking in. Dean hissed at how fucking  _tight_ Cas was. He stopped when he was completely inside him to catch his breath. It was so incredible feeling Cas around his throbbing member. Once he had settled down and they were both ready, he pulled out slowly, and slammed back in again forcefully. Cas whimpered, trying unsuccessfully to move his hips.

Dean repeated the motion until he found his prostate again. Dean thrust into it vigorously and Cas cried out. "Fuck! Jesus fucking Christ _Dean,"_ he screamed. He struggled against his restraints to no avail. Cas' hips bucked as Dean struck the spot again, his erection finding only air to rub against.

"Dean," Castiel sobbed, humping his hips pointlessly in the air.

"You're not close already, are you Cas? I thought you couldn't come untouched." Dean smirked down at him and kissed him, swallowing his moans as he slammed down again. It got too much for Dean and he couldn't restrain himself to go slow anymore. He started pounding into Cas ruthlessly, hitting Cas' prostate everytime. Cas was trembling under him, too far gone to do anything.

"Fuck! Dean, Dean, Dean," Cas shouted everytime Dean's dick hit his prostate. Dean was losing it himself. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold. The heat in his groin was almost getting unbearable now.

Dean lowered himself, and without breaking his movements he sucked at Cas' neck. Cas' eyes were closed.

"Look at me Castiel." Cas gasped at Dean's commanding tone and opened his eyes. The instant that their eyes met, Dean rammed into Cas with new found energy.

Cas cried out. "Dean!" He exploded all over Dean and himself, jerking up, and his hands pulling at his bonds. After that it took Dean only a couple more thrusts before he reached his peak and was coming too.

Dean removed himself from Cas' asshole, making Cas hiss. He threw the condom somewhere in the direction of what he hoped was a dustbin and slumped down on top of him, not caring about the sticky mess that was on his stomach. Cas had closed his eyes again, but Dean could tell from his uneven breathing that he was still awake.

Dean just lay there, admiring Cas' relaxed and blissful face before he decided that it was getting too sticky and got up. He got hold of some random piece of clothing and cleaned both of them up gently.

"Um, Dean?" Cas was looking at him hesitantly, his face redder than a tomato.

"Yeah Cas?" Dean's voice was a little gruff with the  _awesome_ sex that he had just had.

Cas turned even more red as he said the next few words, "Can you please, uh, untie me?"

Dean threw his head back and bursted out laughing. He didn't even know why he was laughing; it wasn't that funny. Cas looked at him with annoyance but he was still blushing so deeply it was hard to take him seriously.

"Dean!" Cas tried to snap but it came out more as a whine.

"Yeah yeah. Sorry, I'll untie you." Dean wiped a tear from his eyes from laughing so hard and went to untie the man.

The next few days were going to be very interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out to be way longer than I had imagined. I hope it wasn't too bad :P


End file.
